deFrost
by Tiyr
Summary: Arendale has been covered in snow for about a decade and Jack has been sent out to uncover the mystery of how winter became eternal there. JackXElsa PC: *Shinystocks*
1. Eternal Snow

"Anna watch out!" Elsa woke startled as she recalled her small hand reaching for a bright orange-haired girl. The orange-haired girl was named Anna, someone she identified as her younger sister. But Anna never existed. Elsa was the lone heir to the throne of Arendale and it has stayed that way ever since the king and queen were lost at sea.

Elsa always longed for her family to grow another member, but she knew it could only depended on herself if she decided to marry or adopt a child. However she was only 20, a family of her own seemed to only be a figment of her mind. In addition, Elsa had another obstacle in her way: her magical powers.

She longed for a family that would accept her as she was, magic and all. Maybe if the king and queen were still around, Elsa would be at peace with herself.

But Elsa would have none of that because she was still only a princess with magic she could not even control. She knew that because she had trapped her country in Winter for a decade.

In that tenth year, Elsa neared 21 and was destined to become the queen of Arendale.

Elsa's mind felt heavy after awaking from her dream. She dreamed of Anna often, although Anna herself was never meant to exist.

A knock rapped upon the door. Elsa lifted herself from her bed and responded. "Come in."

A maid walked in, holding what Elsa recognized to be her coronation dress. "Is everything alright princess? I thought I heard you speaking?

Elsa smiled faintly. "Just a bad dream, I'm fine thank you."

The maid returned her smile. "Are you ready for the big day?"

Elsa's stomach began to churn as she exited her bed. She replied with a heavy breath, "yes."

"It's alright to be nervous," said the maid as she began to tidy up Elsa's bed.

"Right, thank you"

"Would you like anything specific for breakfast?"

"Anything will do"

Once the maid finished tidying up, she said, "I'll leave your undergarments here,"

"You're excused," replied Elsa routinely. She breathed another sigh of anticipated exhaustion: _but it's only for today._..

X

"JACKSON OVERLAND FROST," boomed a voice through a telecommunicator Jack held in his hand. "ABOUT TIME YOU PICKED UP THE COMMUNICATOR."

Jack winced from the sound of the voice. "Is this how you treat your favorite guardian North? Talk about manners…"

"Speak for yourself," grumbled Nicholas St. North. "I do not welcome excessive snow near my workshop on Christmas Eve."

"That was only ONE year North, the elves had fun didn't they?"

"We had to dig bodies out of the snow," reminded North.

"Alright fine, you got me," surrendered Jack. "What's up? I don't get calls from the great Santa Claus often. Did I get on the naughty list this time?"

North laughed dryly. "I would if I could. It's concerning the snow in a country called Arendale. It's been snowing for nearly a decade and getting presents there is becoming increasingly difficult."

"So…?"

"I need you to stop lingering there," said North.

"Are you kidding me? You're blaming me for all those winters?" said Jack exasperated. "I haven't even touched the snow in Arendale in decades and you think it's my fault?"

"Who else could it be?" North seemed to be getting impatient.

"Alright I'll go check it out," said Jack obliging, he understood that North was busy and continuing the conversation would get them nowhere.

"Don't cause trouble for people in Arendale."

"Relax, North, what's the worse that can happen?"

"Do it right Jack"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yessir"

X

"Let us welcome, Queen Elsa!"

The grand doors to the ballroom opened nearly blinding Elsa with all of its glimmering lights and crystal chandeliers. She absolutely dreaded this moment, so many people in one place only meant an increasing danger of accidental ice if anything unexpected were to happen. However, Elsa fared well for the first few hours giving her a sense of relief.

People were kind and warm to her by giving her proper congratulations and greetings. Elsa's heart began to warm, this isn't too bad.

"Greetings Queen Elsa," spoke a red-headed young man. "I'm Prince Hans Westergaard of the Southern Isles."

"Hello Prince Hans," responded Elsa.

"Congratulations again"

"Thank you"

"Do you mind if I keep you company?"

"I don't mind, but wouldn't you like you enjoy the ball with the other guests?"

"But the queen deserves to have some fun too-wouldn't you agree?"

"I have plenty of it by seeing my guests being merry." Elsa smiled faintly.

Hans raises his brows. "Well then, suit yourself your majesty. I'll be at the patio if you need a conversationalist."

"Thank you Prince Hans," said Elsa.

X

Jack Frost was not having it. The snow was beyond his help and he was beginning to grow frustrated. He tried to spread the snow out hoping natural conditions would cause it to melt faster, but the snow kept building. Then he tried to migrate the snow over the ocean, but only to see it continue back to Arendale.

"Maybe I'm growing too old for this." Jack sighed, "but I'm eternally a teen! How can I ever become old?" He gazed at the falling snow above him and stuck his tongue out. The snow tasted like nothing. Jack felt betrayed as if snow had disowned his very being. But after all, what has he expecting?

Then he called North back. "North I don't wanna do this."

"What are you saying Jack," replied North unimpressed.

"For once I think I understand how the elves felt that year. Tell them I'm sorry."

North was silent for a good few seconds before he responded again. "Did you hit your head on something?"

"No I did not," said Jack feeling offended. "I think someone else is causing the snow and It's not me."

"Alright, I'll talk to Manny about it. But for the while being, stay out of trouble you hear? Don't bury my clients into the snow."

"Fine," said Jack. "Tell him I said hi."

"Stay out of trouble"

"North, sir, I heard you the first time."

Then the call was cut. Jack then stood up and half-smiled, he wasn't going to let this snow dampen his outgoing spirit.

X

Jack sauntered around the main town building snowmen in front of each house. After he had finished building them all, he felt his spirit dampen again. Children were already retired to their beds and adults were beginning to blow out candles. He'll probably have to wait till tomorrow to be able to do anything.

Then he realized that there was one more house that he had not built a snowman for, the castle that sat little ways beyond the town.

X

Elsa looked out of her window that night and gazed at the bright moon. She was tired from the ball but her relief was real. Her powers did not misbehave, and that was a moment of realization that made her heart light.

Coldness then seeped in from her patio, did her maid leave the door open by mistake? A deep dread began to fill her, she can't have caused another snowstorm...right? She then opened the hanging curtain to see an unexpected surprise. It was a boy with glowing white hair building what seemed to be a snowman on her patio.

Elsa knew she should be calling a guard, but she felt mercy upon the boy. Although he looked suspicious, he didn't seem like someone with ill intentions.

She gingerly opened the glass door which caught the open gaze of the boy's bright blue eyes. "Excuse me, may I ask what are you doing?"

X

Never in his life has Jack seen such a beautiful lady. Her white blond hair gathered snowflakes and her blue shawl complimented her pale skin. Her flushed cheeks reminded him of a matryoshka and her pale eyes looked as clear as smooth ice.

But the lady spoke to him, which was a completely unexpected. Jack exclaimed, "you can see me?"

"I suppose so?" said the lady raising an eyebrow in concern. "Who might you be?"

Jack crossed his arms and spoke to himself. "But she isn't a child, and she doesn't know who I am…" He felt shivers climb up his back, it can't be one of those Christmas ghosts North mentions to him from time to time right? "Sorry, may I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"You're not a ghost right?"

"I believe I am still alive and well," responded Elsa calmly. "And I'll a return the question to ask who you are."

Jack scratched his head. "Well...they call me Jack Frost."

X

Elsa stared at the boy in disbelief. Jack Frost? The folklore of a man that freezes the world during winter? Before another word was said, the boy yelled out, "watch out!"

She looked up to see an avalanche of snow falling from the height of the castle to her patio. The boy was the one to push her away before the...ice?

Elsa was shocked to see that the snow was not powdered but shards of ice that was now impaled into the building.

The boy, called Jack Frost, had cushioned her fall was now looking at her with wide eyes. "Was that...you?"

Dread had filled every part of Elsa's head, she had hidden her powers for so long and now someone had witnessed her ice magic for the first time. She pushed the boy away from her and could not look at him in the eye. "Please don't tell anyone."

X

Jack looked between the beautiful lady and the ice sculpture she had made. He knew now, she was the one causing eternal winter in Arendale.


	2. Magic

_Author's note:_

 _Just to give everyone a fair warning before reading on. The characters, time period, etc are NOT MEANT TO BE ACCURATE TO THE ORIGINAL STORIES. In reality, the Rise of the Guardians happen much MUCH later than Frozen and Jack is TECHNICALLY probably still possibly alive or just about dead during this time period. But nonetheless, I hope this story will still prove entertaining._

 _This shall be a wonderful journey my friends._

* * *

For once North was concerned when Jack contacted him first. Could it be? Is he going crazy? Did a child of concern die suddenly?

"That's rude," said Jack after North voiced his concerns.

"You never called me before," said North. "This is an absolute first."

"Well I have news for you and questions for the moon man."

"What?"

"Okay, let me start from the beginning. So I was building snowmen...don't be disappointed in me yet North, I just started."

North sighed. "Alright go on."

"Skip forward a bit and I end up building a snowman on one of those patios in the castle in Arendale. Then I get caught-not by a child nor a believer-by this woman...by the way, she has the most beautiful eyes-"

"Get to the point Jack"

"-she's able to manipulate ice like me."

"Manipulate ice?" North spoke in a disbelieving tone. "You're already difficult to deal with and there's another one?"

"Have you spoken to him yet? Manny I mean"

"I was going to call him before you called me," said North. "Alright I'll talk to him about the woman...what is her name?"

"I think she said her name was...Elsa I think?"

North was silent again.

"North?"

"The new queen of Arendale?!"

"A queen?!"

"Elsa...no wonder…"

"No wonder...what?"

But North did not respond to his question. "Nevermind, I'll get back to you later. Stay out of trouble."

"Okay, okay talk to you later DAD"

"I am NOT your father." Then the line was cut.

X

Elsa was resting upon a chair by her open door to the patio. She had just finished signing heaps of documents which seemed to be nearly endless. She saw that the sky had cleared up and sunlight was streaming into her room. It was rare for sunlight to reveal itself to Arendale and Elsa wanted to take it in.

"Hello," said a white haired boy as he floated from the sky.

"Hello Jack," said Elsa in reply. "Are you here to build another snowman?"

"I'm not." Jack grinned at the thought however. "But if you're building one, I'll be more than happy to help you."

She raised her brows. "I'm too old to have any sort of fun with snow."

"What are you talking about? No one's ever too old to have fun with snow."

"I've seen snow for nearly my entire life. What's the fun in having something you've seen your entire life?"

Jack thought for a moment before replying. "I'm actually not sure myself."

Elsa gave him an exasperated look.

"Sorry gosh," surrendered Jack. "Maybe if I show you what ice can do. That'll prove something right?"

Elsa brightened up by the idea. "Sounds good."

"But only one exception"

"Exception?"

"To build a snowman together," said Jack with a wide smile.

Elsa never built a snowman before, how can Jack expect her to help him out? She was only going to cause chaos without even _touching_ the snow. "Why do _you_ want to build a snowman when you can simply use magic?"

Jack shrugged. "If you do everything with magic, what's the fun of it? C'mon! I want to bring you to where the best snow is."

Elsa was hesitant, stepping out of the castle was something she never done ever since she was a child.

"Your majesty?"

"Alright let me change into something warmer."

Jack looked blankly at her for a moment before chuckling. "I forget that you're human. It's difficult for me to stick around without freezing someone."

Elsa shrugged. "Cold doesn't bother me. Maybe it's the perks of having ice powers?"

Jack felt the sudden urge to keep her. Cold doesn't _bother her?_ Quickly he pushed the idea out of his head, he's immortal for gods sake.

Once Elsa was ready, they met up again at the back garden. "You know since you're not exactly human and all, it's still rather strange when you appear on a lady's patio spontaneously."

Jack chuckled nervously. "My bad, I've forgotten my manners. Normally people can't see me."

Elsa was unfazed by the unusual presence of Jack's being. She still scolded him. "You can't do that especially with people you just met."

"Yes ma'am," replied Jack obediently, slightly shocked by the force of her dominating aura.

Elsa's lips curved in a slight smile. "Very good; now where is this snow?"

Jack then extended his hand to her. "The journey will be rocky if we don't stay together."

She took his hand. "Why is that-!"

He then slipped his cane behind her back and stepped closer to Elsa. She gripped his arm in surprise before looking up to his bright blue eyes. "Cause we're flying there."

X

Elsa's nervous fear of the unknown was getting the better of her. Her arms were wrapped tightly around Jack's neck as she experienced her first time gliding in the sky. Elsa mumbled quietly to Jack's shoulder. "Jack…"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry am I hurting you?"

Jack chuckled awkwardly. "I don't mind it. Although you do have your nails digging into my shoulder."

Elsa apologized again. "I apologize, I must be more nervous than I think I am…"

He then paused his gliding and began to float in place. "Why didn't you say so earlier?!" Jack exclaimed. "It's not your fault, I probably should have warned you before I set off. I mean it's the first time _ages_ that someone's been able to see me."

But that was the least of Elsa's worries at the time. "It's really fine Jack, honestly I'm more worried about my arms giving out on this ride…"

Jack then lifted Elsa up and carried her princess-style. "Sorry is this better?"

Elsa was surprised how sturdy Jack's arms were despite how skinny of a boy he was. "Ah, yes I'm fine now."

Then Jack continued towards their designated location.

X

Elsa was blown away, the snow was still powdery and fresh which was different from the snow she was used to from around the castle. She began to pack a snowball for the snowman before she was attacked by one.

Jack laughed playfully. "Whoops?"

She sighed before returning a snowball.

"Whoa!" Jack yelped. He then brushed off the snow before preparing another snowball. "Oh yeah? It's on Queen Elsa."

Elsa gave him a crooked smile. "You asked for it."

After what seemed to be an hour, Jack and Elsa attacked each other with snowballs. Every time Jack threw a snowball, Elsa seemed to be able to dodge most of them. She was pretty skilled at Jack's own game which only fired up Jack's playful spirit more.

"Take this!" Jack threw another snowball towards Elsa who seemed to be in the middle of creating another snowball. Whoops, it seemed like he aimed a little too well towards Elsa who was completely off guard.

Elsa, in surprise, extended a hand out releasing a wisp of her magic. The snowball then slumped to the ground, harmless.

Jack scratched his head. "Wow, wasn't expecting that."

"Oh no," said Elsa looking at the fallen snowball.

"What's wrong?"

"Sometimes my magic causes more than just ice shards. It also…"

"Also?" Jack said as he walked towards Elsa who was standing over the snow ball.

Before Elsa could finish her sentence, the snowball began to roll away.

"Why is it rolling away like that-"

But Elsa took off running after the snowball before he finished asking his question.

X

Jack was very curious now, what else could Elsa's magic do? She didn't finish her statement and it left him hanging for what she was going to say. But he couldn't ask her now, he was running after a _snowball_ , out of everything he could be chasing it was a _snowball?_ Maybe he was growing insane, after all it was the first time his magic had little effect on snow...o _n snow,_ and he was supposed to be the ruler of the winter.

"So why are we running after this snowball?" Jack asked Elsa as they were running.

Elsa looked blantly worried. "It's going to become alive."

"Alive?!"

"I don't know why it happens, but every time I use magic on snowballs or snowmen they become their own being."

Jack was half impressed and half jealous. Why couldn't he do that? But his jealousy was the least of his worries in that moment. "What are you going to do after you capture it?"

"I don't know! They normally vanish after a few days into the snow, but they still like to cause trouble." Elsa then stopped in her tracks. "Where did it go?"

Jack then lifted himself into the air to look for the rolling snowball. Instead of the small snowball he originally made, it had become significantly larger. "I found it!"

"Where?"

Jack then grabbed Elsa by the waist with one hand and returned into the air. "It's getting amazingly _huge."_

"If only I could control my magic better this would have never happened…" Elsa gazed at her hand and seemed to fear her own power.

Jack then used his open hand and gripped Elsa's. "Don't be ashamed of your magic. The man in the moon must have gifted you with it for a reason."

"But for what reason?! All my magic has done is trouble and I don't know how to stop it."

"Elsa," said Jack.

She quieted quickly at the mention of her name. When was the last time someone called her by her own name instead of "your majesty"?

"Magic isn't meant to be stopped. Concealing such magic will only cause more of it to release uncontrollably."

Elsa was in shock of his words. So concealing her magic _wasn't_ going to prevent her power outbreak.

"I'll stop in front of the snowball. During the meantime, you figure out a way around your magic in this living snowball...thing and meanwhile I'll slow it down."

"O-okay," responded Elsa. Once they landed, Jack began to blow a snowstorm towards the snowball which effectively slowed it down. Elsa took a deep breath, _I can do this, I've done this before as a child…_ Then, ten years of compressed magic sprouted from the ground which took out a few trees nearby and even the large snowball. She stared in surprise of her own work, she did it?

Jack then patted her on the shoulder. "Wow look at that ice."

Elsa looked at her hands impressed. She laughed nervously. "I was afraid I'd take you out too."

"I'm likely made of ice, I'll probably never die. So I wouldn't worry too much about me your majesty-"

"Elsa," said Elsa. "I want you to call me Elsa."

Jack looked at Elsa with surprise. He saw that she was serious. "You don't mind being called Elsa by an eternal teenager?"

"Oh please," sad Elsa sarcastically. "You're hardly even a teenager. You're an eternal child at heart."

He crossed his arms. "I'm not an eternal child, I'll show you."

Elsa laughed. "Alright, don't disappoint me now Jack."


End file.
